A Risk Not Worth Taking
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: Ty Lee has a show to put on, but Azula would rather the acrobat perform for her. Rated M for sexual content. Originally written as a request for Erin. Tyzula one shot.


**A ****Risk Not Worth Taking**

"Azula," the acrobat warned, her cheeks flushing bright pink as the firebender's teeth carved divots into her neck, her tongue smoothing over the marks in carnal ministrations. Ty Lee's stomach knotted, and she could barely get air past the gates of her teeth as pleasure coiled in her tightening abdomen.

"Zula," she murmured again, a gasp escaping as the princess's ruthless teeth tore the collar of her uniform. "Somebody might see, Zula," she whimpered, yielding to Azula's sharp nails that infiltrated the light folds of pink fabric to grasp her thigh. Azula pressed her body tightly against the acrobat's, ignoring her pleas to stop as she forced her roughly against the wall behind them.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she murmured, hitching the contortionist's leg around her waist.

A purr vibrated deep in the back of Ty Lee's throat; she sensed no waver in Azula's crimson aura, so she allowed herself to give in, to enjoy the unnecessary risks they were taking on a cool autumn night in the middle of a full house circus performance. A stab of lust and the meek pink in her own soul quickly transformed to scarlet passion.

In her new, heightened excitement, Ty Lee guided Azula's hands to the knots on the back of her uniform, begging the firebender to release her from her clothes.

Azula eagerly obliged, nimble fingers making quick work of the knots. Her eyes roamed the firm, curved breasts of the performer, taut with anticipation as she traced them with the back of her nails. Ty Lee's heart hammered against her ribcage, her whole body tight with desire that only the princess could fulfill. She was, in a sense, the only key to her release.

"Hurry, Zula," Ty Lee murmured, gasping softly as the firebender's hand grazed across the waistband over her trousers before disappearing beneath the fabric, sharp nails biting viciously into her pulsing heat. The nails rubbed mercilessly on the outside of the acrobat's folds, taunting and slow, goading her into an ecstasy that nearly wrenched a cry of dismay from her tortured lips.

"I'd rather take my time with you," Azula replied, a vicious gleam in her amber eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss to the performer's cheek. Ty Lee's heart nearly stopped at those words, her mind reeling for some way to convince the princess otherwise.

"I have a show to put on," she pleaded, a ragged gasp forcing all the breath from her lungs as Azula finally slipped a finger into the taut folds between her thighs. How could the princess expect her to perform if she refused to let her go?

Azula chuckled, allowing her finger to penetrate deeper until it pushed against the acrobat's pulsing muscle. "Those people can wait," the firebender replied, drawing her finger out for a moment, to the delightful sounds of the contortionist's shuddering breaths.

The acrobat's screams filled the air as Azula shoved two fingers mercilessly back in, driving deep inside Ty Lee's core until her nails ravaged the slick muscle that held the key to her release.

"Shush," the firebender whispered, drawing her free hand to the acrobat's cheek. A taunting smile danced at her lips. "Someone might hear you."

Ty Lee's teeth sunk into her lower lip as the princess continued the excavation of her lower body, torturous touches to her muscled abdomen igniting fires under her heated skin as the difference between pain and pleasure was lost in her hot and dizzied head. Ragged scraps of breath betrayed her exhaustion and excitement as Azula crouched on her knee between the contortionist's legs, pressing firm kisses to the searing marks her sharp nails had left between Ty Lee's thighs.

The acrobat shuddered uncontrollably, not sure why Azula insisted on torturing her like this. She moaned as her hot breath tickled her neck, teeth finding the acrobat's soft skin when she finally stood up again.

Azula slipped her finger inside the young girl one last time, softly stroking the tight, wet folds until she extorted a weak, strangled moan, Azula's name hot on the acrobat's lips.

"It's your turn," the princess murmured, that sound indicating the flare of relief that coursed through Ty Lee's hardened stomach. They could hear claps from within the nearby bigtop...the acrobat was supposed to be on next.

A lusty heat flashed through her fierce eyes as she expertly spun around, pinning the princess quickly against the wall where she'd been held captive only moments ago. "The good people can wait," she murmured, feisty eyes meeting Azula's. "There's someone else I'd rather perform for," she winked, her lips capturing Azula's as she took the offensive.

Azula's aura flared at Ty Lee's admission, her abdomen hardening so much it hurt. Something sharp exploded between her thighs as Ty Lee ruthlessly pressed her sweat-slicked body against her.

Azula surrendered to the acrobat as the game they played continued on. Ty Lee delighted her when she played Azula's captive, but something about letting the young contortionist seize control gave the firebender chills; Ty Lee was aggressive and fierce when it came to being in charge, even more so than Azula herself.

"Revenge is sweet," she chuckled into the crook of Azula's neck, deft fingers gliding to the source of Azula's tension. Ty Lee's slow, sensual fingers rubbed in torturously drawn-out circles until they coaxed a moan from the firebender's lips, begging the acrobat - actually begging - her to go faster.

"Ah, ah, princess," Ty Lee chuckled, pressing a devoted kiss to her searing lips, "patience." She grinned at her cherished firebender, pressing her lips to the exposed throat of the woman she treasured more than anyone in the world.

"I want to take my time with you," she murmured, delighting in how taut Azula's body coiled underneath her.

Even when they heard the sounds of guards searching for Ty Lee to drag her to the show, the acrobat didn't stop her ministrations, forcing Azula to silently bottle up her knotted emotions or risk being caught; her teeth buried themselves into her lower lip, drawing blood with the strain of having to keep quiet. What silly risks they took for love.


End file.
